1. Field
The present disclosure relates to a contents information processing program executed on a contents server connected to an operation terminal that operates a print label producing apparatus, a contents information processing method, and a contents information processing system comprising the contents server.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, there are contents information processing systems comprising a contents server. According to this prior art, explanatory text and a preview image are added to contents (for example, images, software, etc.) which are to be downloaded from a contents server (Web server), making it possible for a user to readily gain knowledge of an overview and precautionary points of the contents prior to downloading.
Nevertheless, according to the prior art, the contents, the preview image corresponding to the contents, and the explanatory text corresponding to the contents are prepared as a single package. As a result, preview images are required in an amount equivalent to the number of contents. Further, even if there is a plurality of contents having a common preview image and explanatory text, the common preview image and explanatory text need to be duplicated and made into a package for each of the plurality of contents, resulting in the need for unnecessary resources. Thus, as described above, the problem arises that the resources required for storing the preview images increase unnecessarily.
Further, when the contents or preview images are updated, all packages that include the updated contents or preview images need to be recreated, resulting in the problem of an increase in the labor and cost required for the updating process.